


Amortentia

by SlytherinsIcePrine



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Kara Danvers is a Hufflepuff and you won't convince me otherwise!, Lena fights for Kara!, Misunderstood Lena, Oblivious SuperCorp!, Protective Kara, Smug Minerva McGonagall, Young SuperCorp!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsIcePrine/pseuds/SlytherinsIcePrine
Summary: SuperCorp plus Amortentia... What can go wrong?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!! I don't own Supergirl or any characters within the franchise!

Lena Luthor looked in the ornate mirror hanging from the ceiling as she straightened her already perfect emerald and silver tie around her neck. She could hear everyone moving around in the dormitory behind the door, but she felt no need to go in and join them, it was too early in the morning to deal with their pettiness. She would usually already be in the Great Hall by now, but a Howler from her mother last night made her sleep late, so she was going to have to walk through everyone outside.

“Merlin’s beard Siobhan! Do you have any idea what you are doing?? Luthor’s still in there, do you have a death wish?”

Lena grimaced in the mirror. She hated the fact that because her brother was the Dark Lord, everyone assumed that she was the same and was scared of her. But, after five years of the same thing, she had mastered putting on a mask of complete indifference, which she quickly schooled her features into.

“What’s she gonna do? Glare me to death??”

Choosing that moment to open the door to the dorms, Lena leveled her patented glare at everyone in the room.

“I just might if you don’t get out of my way.” Lena sneered as they quickly scrambled out of the way. 

She haughtily twirled her cloak around her shoulders as she swept out of the dorms. Eyes followed her every move as she walked through the common room and stepped out into the corridor. Leaning her back against the wall, Lena gasped and stopped the tears that were threatening to spill out as she heard the sounds of rapid footsteps approach her.

“Lena!! Thank Rao I didn’t miss you. I couldn’t find my cloak and then I remembered your flower so I had to run and get it from the Greenhouse and I thought I was going to miss you, but here you are!”

Lena couldn’t fight the smile that spread across her face as she took in Kara’s devilish appearance, so opposite from her own. The crooked tie around her neck, to the cloak that was sitting wrong on a pair of broad shoulders, to the yellow scarf that hung loose down her chest.

“Really darling? Every time I see you I have to fix your tie, it’s been five years, shouldn’t you be able to tie your tie by now?”

“Maybe I do it wrong so you’ll have to fix it for me? I like having you close.”

Lena fumbled slightly with Kara’s tie, a blush creeping up her neck and porcelain cheeks as she avoided Kara’s gaze. 

“Oh, before I forget!’ Kara fumbled with her wand as she summoned a flower from her cloak pocket. ‘I’ve been trying to grow this right for months, and I finally got it right last night.”

Kara preened as Lena stood with her mouth agape as she stared at the emerald green rose held delicately in Kara’s hand. Kara watched as a multitude of emotions flooded Lena’s face, loving the fact that she had made the usually smooth-tongued Luthor speechless. It still amazed her, even after five years of friendship, that Lena couldn’t really take compliments. Her friend was amazing; she was the smartest in their year, captain of the Quidditch team and an extremely talented artist, so Kara had made it her mission to tell Lena how amazing she was every day.

Lena was staring at the rose as if it would disappear in a moment’s notice. It matched her eyes perfectly and she couldn’t believe that Kara would do something like that for her.

“Kara… I can’t… Why would you do something like this?”

“You’re my best friend Le; I’d do anything for you. You deserve the best,’ Kara smiled as she leaned forward and gently tucked a lock of hair behind Lena’s ear and pinned it back with the flower with a flourish. ‘There you go, beautiful.”

Lena ducked her head, trying to hide the blush that was turning her face a most unattractive colour of red. Kara was always complimenting her and it never failed to make her blush. Every time Kara called her beautiful all she could think about was the first time Kara had called her that. It was a couple of days after they first met, and the first time she had fixed Kara’s tie.

****FLASHBACK****

Being a couple of inches taller than her, Kara was smiling down at her as she mumbled under her breath about looking proper with a begrudging smile on her face, when Kara leaned in closer in the crowded corridor.

“No matter what you do, I won’t look as beautiful as you.”

Lena had dropped Kara’s tie as if it was suddenly hot as coals and jerked away from Kara.

“What do you want Kara?”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, tilting her head like a puppy.

Lena grabbed Kara’s arm and pulled her into an alcove before standing as far away from her as she could in the small space. Her heart rate had picked up and she was fisting her hands tight in the depths of the robes. She could feel the tears threatening to carve paths down her face but she stubbornly kept them at bay as she gathered her thoughts. Opposite her, Kara’s stormy blue eyes were staring into her with confusion as her mouth tilted down into a frown that Lena unconsciously hated herself for putting there.

“What do you want? People are only nice to me when they want something so get it over with.” Lena spat, hurt lacing her words and making her voice crack as she thought about how she might have been being used by her only friend.

Kara’s eyes widened dramatically and she immediately stepped forward and gathered Lena into a hug which Lena found herself falling into, her hands reaching out and grabbing onto Kara’s shirt.

“What? No no no!! All I want from you is to be my friend, Le. And you really are beautiful, inside and out.”

Kara whispered all of this into Lena’s ear as Lena cried into her shoulder. They stayed like that until they had had to run to class.

****END FLASHBACK****

“Hey Lena?” Lena noticed the change in Kara’s voice and it pulled her out of her daydream as she looked up to see her eyes focused somewhere behind her with a glare resting on her face.

“Yes Dear?”

“Can I do something? Please?”

Before she answered, Lena looked over her shoulder to find her dorm-mates sneering at her and Kara as they left the common room.

“Sure Kar.” 

Lena turned back around as Kara suddenly stepped forward, leaving no room between them and leaned in. The smell of books and paint invaded Lena’s mind like a fog as she stood frozen while Kara slowly slid her scarf off her neck while placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth causing a shiver to run through her body, though she blamed the scarf running across the back of her neck for that reaction.

Placing her hands on Kara’s waist for support, Lena saw Kara remove her own scarf as she slowly pulled away, smiling at the look of shock on Lena’s face as she wound the silver and emerald scarf around her own neck and laid the black and yellow one across Lena’s shoulders. The blonde tugged on the ends of the scarf gently until Lena was flush against her, raising an eyebrow in question. Lena nodded minutely, and the next minute she felt Kara’s lips place a gentle kiss on hers before pulling away with a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Now you look beautiful, babe,’ Kara smiled warmly, her eyes following the group of shocked girls around the corner. Once they were gone, Kara immediately took a step backwards. ‘I’m so sorry Lena, it’s just… they were… I didn’t like the way they were looking at you and I wanted to give them a good thing about you to talk about… I should’ve asked properly first… please forgive me,” Kara rambled, fidgeting with her glasses.

“It’s alright Kara; don’t worry about it,’ Lena whispered. ‘I have to go. I’ll see you in potions.” She quickly walked away, leaving Kara alone in the corridor.

“Wait up Luthor! I need to talk to you!”

Lena barely contained her groan as the voice of Alex Danvers echoed in her ears. Fingering the yellow scarf around her neck, Lena leant up against the wall as she waited for Alex to catch up, casually sliding her wand into her palm. Lifting a foot, Lena placed her heel into a crack on the wall as she watched Alex move into her line of sight.

“Danvers. What can I do for you?”

“Nice scarf you got there. It’s funny; I seem to recall you being in Slytherin, not Hufflepuff…’ Alex stood up against the wall opposite Lena, with her arms crossed over her red and gold tie, her wand gripped loosely in her hand. ‘The same could be said for my sister though, who was happily sporting a Slytherin scarf at breakfast. A scarf, may I add, that she has yet to take off apparently. 

“What were you playing at? You know that you’re not allowed to wear house colours that aren’t your own. You could have gotten her in trouble!” The anger that Alex felt bubbled into her words until she ended up shouting at the girl standing across from her.

Lena mirrored Alex’s pose and cocked an eyebrow towards her crush’s over-protective big sister.

“One, I don’t think you stopped me to compliment me on my wardrobe choices Danvers, and two, it wasn’t my idea. It was all Kara’s. So I repeat, what can I do for you?”

“Stay away from my sister.”

Lena gripped her wand even tighter as she stiffened against the wall.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said, stay away from my little sister. I know your family; all you’ll do is hurt her. She’s too good, too pure, to be friends with you. You’ll only bring her pain.”

Lena ducked her head down; an action unsuited for a Luthor, and allowed her hair to shield her face as she tried to stop her tears.

“You don’t think I already know this? You think I haven’t known this since the day we met?” she spat through gritted teeth.

Alex used her foot that was against the wall to push herself forward and stepped toward Lena with her wand held tightly at her side.

“If you already knew this, why do you still talk to her?”

Lena could feel her eyes burning with unshed tears by this point as she was asked questions she constantly asked herself, but she smiled through them as she thought about the day she had first met Kara.

****FLASHBACK****

Everyone on the train had avoided her like the plague as she walked down the corridor. People ahead of her ran into compartments and locked the door so that she couldn’t join them. Holding her head up and ignoring the whispers, she made her way towards the back of the train, found an empty compartment and situated herself next to the window.

“Hi! Can I sit with you?”

Lena had looked up and had to fight the urge to blink a couple of times as she looked at someone who could only be described as a human ray of sunshine. Golden blonde hair hung in waves down her back, black glasses framed eyes so blue they shone like sapphires and her smile was almost blinding. Lena didn’t answer straight away, and as the silence wore on, the girl fidgeted with her glasses, revealing a small scar over her left eyebrow.

“Um, sure.” Lena mumbled, still staring at the girl, whose smile somehow got wider as she walked in and sat opposite her.

“Hi, my name’s Kara. Kara Danvers. What’s yours?”

Lena internally flinched as she looked at the hand Kara had extended for her to shake. She knew who the Danvers were, they had help Kal-El defeat her brother and adopted Kara after Lex killed her parents. She could almost see how Kara would scream at her before she walked away when she told her who she was.

“I’m Lena. Lena Luthor.”

Kara didn’t react to Lena’s name. She just kept smiling and waited for Lena to shake her hand as her eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

“Well, Lena Luthor, I think we’re going to be great friends.”

****END FLASHBACK****

Lenasomehow managed to keep her voice steady when she answered Alex after a couple of seconds of silence.

“Because I couldn’t help myself back then when she first walked into my compartment. She was just so happy and smiley, she was the first person to ever be kind to me. I still can’t help myself. She’s the only person that can make me smile. After all, I’m a Luthor, what do you expect?”

“Well it stops now.’ Alex demanded, taking another step forward. ‘I will not have my sister corrupted by you anymore.”

“Corrupted? As if I could corrupt someone as pure as Kara,’ Lena whispered, sheathing her wand up her sleeve. ‘What are you gonna do about it Danvers? It’s not up to you to decide who Kara is friends with.” 

Her fingers reached up to play with the rose behind her ear, not noticing Alex’s wand rise up and point at her chest.

“I’ll remind you that the Danvers and Zor-Els will always beat the Luthors.”

Lena let out a short laugh, finally lifting her head up to face Alex, showing no surprise at the wand pointed at her. Instead, she focused her attention on the feel of the rose beneath her fingertips.

“What’s my name?’

“What?”

“What’s my name?!” Lena raised her voice and pushed herself off of the wall.

“Luthor!” Alex shouted.

“You’re wrong! Everyone focuses on my last name, a name I didn’t choose!’ Lena steps forward. ‘She makes me want to get out of bed, just to see her smile. I’ve never had a friend like Kara, and I’m not going to give her up just because her sister is scared of my name.” Lena took another step, causing the tip of her Alex’s wand to rest on her chest.

“Alex! What are you doing?!” A voice shouted down the corridor.

Alex and Lena whipped their heads around to see Kara running towards them with her wand held out in front of her.

“Expelliamus! Accio wand!”

Alex could only watch in shock as her wand flew out of her hand and settled neatly in Kara’s hand as the tall blonde stepped in front of Lena. Looking down at her sister with her stormy blue eyes, the force of Karas’ glare caused the scar above her eyebrow to disappear into the frown lines of her forehead.

“Walk away Alex. How dare you point your wand at her? Are you really that stupid?”

“Kara!’ Lena gasped. ‘That’s your sister.”

Kara whipped around to face Lena. “No it’s not. My sister would never hurt someone I cared about.’ Kara heard the sobs that Lena was trying to keep in and it caused the rage in her eyes to flare dangerously, along with her magic that started to swirl around her and whip against her robes as it reacted to her emotions. ‘I said walk away Danvers, before I do something I’ll regret.”

“You’re really gonna choose a Luthor over your sister?” Alex gasped, flinching at the venom in her little sister’s voice when she said her last name.

Kara stalked forward, forcing Alex backwards until she fell back onto the wall she had been leaning on, only stopping when she felt Lena grab her free hand. Looking Alex dead in the eye, Kara sneered at her older sister.

“No. I’m choosing my Lena over a bully. Now go!” Kara spat, thrusting Alex’s wand back in her hands and turning her back on her so that she could gather Lena in her arms, waiting until she could no longer hear Alex’s footsteps before she started speaking.

“Are you okay, beautiful? I’m so sorry Le, I can’t believe she would do this, that she would point her wand at you. That’s not my sister. Why did she do it? Gosh Le, I’m so sorry.”

Lena grabbed handfuls of Kara’s cloak tight as she rambled before pulling back and wiping at her tears.

“I’m fine Kar, I promise. It was a misunderstanding, is all.”

“Some misunderstanding. Your rose is falling out, let me fix it for you.”

Lena smiled as Kara played with her hair and she fidgeted with the silver tassels of her scarf that were hanging by Kara’s stomach.

“Oh,’ Kara smiled, embarrassed. ‘Do you want this back?”

“Of course not darling, you suit green. Now, don’t you have a class to attend?”

“Shoot! I’ll see you next period, love you Le!”

“Love you too Kar.”

Lena spent the entirety of Transfiguration thinking about Kara. She couldn’t pin-point the exact moment she fell in love with her best friend, but it was inevitable. Like she told Alex, she was a goner for Kara the minute the blonde 11 year old sat down opposite to her on the train, smiled at her and stated that they were going to be best friends.

“Miss Luthor, pay attention!”

“Sorry Professor.”

Lena waved her wand in the circular flicking motion that Professor McGonagall was demonstrating and successfully turned her parrot into a colourful stained glass chalice, which she fiddled with until the end of class.

“Miss Luthor, are you quite alright? You’re never usually distracted in my class.”

“Sorry Professor McGonagall, I’ve just got a lot on my plate.”

“Well, I expect better next lesson.”

“Of course Professor.”

“Oh, and Lena?”

“Yes?”

“Please tell the young Miss Danvers I’m glad she was finally able to create her rose.”

“Finally, Professor?” Lena didn’t even question how McGonagall knew that her rose was from Kara.

“Oh yes, Miss Danvers approached Professor Sprout over a year ago for help with the spell work involved. Apparently she has something of a green-thumb, Professor Sprout was so happy about it she has been keeping us all updated on Kara’s progress. She was especially proud when Kara found a way to make it a certain shade of green,’ McGonagall smiled as Lena’s eyes widened. ‘I’m glad someone is finally looking out for you.”

“Uh, thank you Professor, I’ve got to get to class.”

Lena quickly gathered up all of her things and made her way down to the dungeons, her thoughts running a mile a minute. Merlin’s beard, she was screwed. Sitting down in her seat, she kept her eyes trained on the door waiting for Kara, a wide smile appearing on her face when she eventually raced through the door.

“Lena!’ Kara exclaimed as she settled in her seat opposite of Lena. ‘I forgot to tell you something earlier.”

“Oh do tell Darling,” Lena smiled.

“You look really good in my clothes,” Kara smirked, winking at Lena when her eyes widened and a blush crept across her cheeks.

“Thank you Darling,” Lena whispered, oblivious to her class-mates as she swam in the oceans that were Kara’s eyes.

“Anytime Le. Are you okay? From earlier? I’m sorry about what happened, what she did.”

“I’m fine Kar, are you okay? I can’t believe you choose me over your sister. I’m not worth the trouble.”

“Lena, it was an easy choice. You’re my best friend; I’m always going to stand up for you.”

“Friends… Right…” Lena whispered.

“Danvers! Something you would like to share?”

“No Sir.”

“Good. Luthor, as you were encouraging Miss Danvers, perhaps you could tell me about the potion in front of you.”

“Amortentia Sir, it’s the most powerful love potion in the world. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl shine, and the steam rises up in spirals. It smells different from person to person as it smells like what most attracts them.” Lena answered immediately, her eyes following a spiral of smoke up to the ceiling.

“Five points to Slytherin, would you care to tell us what you smell?”

“Uh, I usually smell old books and muggle paint.”

“Thank you…” The Professor droned on as Lena steadfastly ignored avoided Kara’s gaze.

“Hey Kar, what can you smell?” James, their table-mate, asked as he stared at Kara with longing plain to see in his eyes.

“I’ve told you not to call me that James, and I don’t know,’ Kara retorted as she slid out of her seat and moved until she was standing next to Lena. ‘I can’t smell anything.”

“Professor, Kara can’t smell anything, is that bad?” James asked, moving towards Kara slightly.

“Lena, look at me,” Kara pleaded softly. 

“Well, usually when you can’t smell anything, you’re standing near what attracts you.”

Kara’s eyes widened as Lena finally looked at her and she breathed in Lena’s distinct scent as she followed a tear running down Lena’s face. Kara moved to step forward but caught her foot on the hem of her robes, causing her to fall back as she tried to catch herself on the table. Her swinging hand hit the cauldron on the way down, resulting in the contents to cascade down the table and splatter over her shoes as her eyes followed Lena out of her seat and out of the door before she finally caught herself.

“Lena!”

“Kara!”

“Miss Danvers!! Are you alright? What happened?”

“I just stumbled Professor, but I have to go and find Lena, I think she’s hurt.”

As Kara magicked her and Lena’s stuff together, James lunged forward and pulled Kara towards him with a tight grip on her wrist.

“Where are you going Kara?”

“Let me go James,’ Kara spat as she attempted to free herself form James’s grip. ‘Lena needs me.”

“She’s a Luthor Kara, why do you care?”

Kara stiffened, staring straight ahead and gripping her wand tighter in her grasp. James kept talking, thinking he was actually getting somewhere with Kara. Alex had told him what had happened earlier, and he thought he was the person that would save Kara from the young Luthor.

“Her brother is the Dark Lord; he tortured your cousin to insanity Kara! She doesn’t deserve your kindness. She’s only going to hurt you. We’re your real friends Kara; Winn, Alex, Maggie and I, not her. Your sister didn’t deserve what you did to her earlier Kara, come apologize with me and everything will be perfect for you if you leave Luthor alone.”

Faster than James could comprehend, Kara had spun to face him and jabbed her wand at his chest, burning a hole through his grey jumper, revealing the gold and red tie on his chest.

“Miss Danvers control yourself!”

“How dare you?! She is not her brother, James! She’s Lena, amazingly beautiful person who is ten times the person you will ever be!’ Kara spat as James finally let go of her in shock. ‘It’s people like you that create darkness in the world. You’re so quick to judge and hate, you don’t realize that you’re the thing you’re accusing Lena of being! In the words of some famous muggle, if you have nothing nice to say, it’s better to say nothing at all! And you can tell Alex that she can stay away from Lena and I until she wants to apologize, the same goes for you.” 

James shrank back from the glare Kara was aiming at him before watching her spin on her heel and sweep out of the room.

“Lena!’ Kara shouted, as she raced through the Hogwarts corridors, pushing people out of the way as she ran. ‘Lena!”

“Are you looking for the young Luthor girl? I just saw her in my other portrait in the Astronomy tower.” A picture of a knight called after Kara as she flew past it. 

This caused her to spin on her heel as she sped towards a curtain, which was currently masquerading as a door that was guarding a short-cut to the tower with a hurried shout of thanks thrown over her shoulder. Following the now familiar path upwards, Kara thanked her years of defence training for allowing her to run the hundreds of steps without faltering. 

Arriving at the top of the tower, Kara stopped to catch her breath before stepping out of the shadows. Lena was crumpled on the floor, her body wracked with sobs as her make-up ran down her face. Kara immediately fell to the floor beside her and gathered her in her arms, tears streaming down her own face when Lena flinched away slightly before burying her face in the crook of Kara’s neck and collapsing onto the blondes’ lap.

“I’ve got you Lena. It’s okay, I’m never going to leave you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Lena shook in her arms for a few minutes before taking some deep breaths and controlling her breathing. When she spoke, her voice was huskier than usual.

“Why are you my friend Kara? I’m a Luthor, I don’t deserve to know someone like you. Things would be easier for you if you didn’t know me, you’d be happy with James and-“

“Why would I be happy with James?” Kara hated interrupting people, but she couldn’t let Lena keep rambling, especially when she felt the tears soaking into her shirt again.

“Well, it’s obvious that you couldn’t smell anything earlier because of him and he is your friend.”

“Oh Rao. One, he was never my friend, he was Winns’. Two, he wasn’t who I’m attracted to, and three, I thought I was the oblivious one here!’ Kara gently pulled away from Lena and cradled her face in her hands as her thumbs began wiping away the tears they encountered. ‘Le, I spent over a year coming up with a spell to create the perfect rose for you. I’ve never seen you as anyone but my best friend; my smart, beautiful Lena. I couldn’t care less what your last name was. I couldn’t smell the potion because I was only focused on making sure you were okay. My dear, sweet Lena, it’s always been you.”

Lena just stared at Kara for a few minutes, her hand unconsciously coming up to grab Kara’s wrist as tight as she could.

“So, why did you react like that? As if someone had just kicked your puppy.”

“Because I never thought that you would feel the same way, and honestly it took me longer than it should have to remember that I was the only muggle painter in the school,’ Kara waved a faintly paint stained hand in front of Lena’s face for emphasis. ‘And that wasn’t exactly how I imagined either of us finding out.”

The next thing Lena knew, she was only anchored to the earth by the feel of Kara’s waist beneath her palm as she felt Kara’s lips reverently press against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Comments and feedback always appreciated 😁


End file.
